Adolescentes
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [Reflexión]Todos hemos aprendido lecciones, lecciones que conllevan a lo bueno y a lo malo. Somos adolescentes y la mayoría hay que aprender a sobrellevar esta etapa de la vida tanto maravillosa como peligrosa en distintos ámbitos. Nadie es perfecto y el aprender de nuestros errores es una dificultad tan grande, pero cuando cuentas con tu gran familia 'Dango' lo puedes superar.


_Los personajes del anime 'Clannad' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor correspondiente. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

**Adolescentes**

Por: Jacquie Doll

Los adolescentes somos como pequeños adultos preparándose para un mundo, un mundo en el cual hay que vivir y disfrutar. La vida para algunos no es un lujo, cuando conocemos a nuestro primer amor y a las personas que formaran parte de importante de nuestra vida; es bello el momento de la adolescencia. Tendemos a equivocarnos, a veces no, o tal vez el error esta en nosotros mismo. Nadie es perfecto. El valor de la adolescencia es tan grande como la niñez, todos ya hemos pasado por tal etapa en la que nuestros mundos de fantasía son tan grandes que pueden fórmanos una madurez plena y saludable.

La timidez una pequeña barrera que nos impide comunicarnos con el mundo (_como si yo no fuese antisocial, el mundo ha de ser anti yo_) a veces hay que temer romper esa barrera que nos impide avanzar, no podemos seguir tras de una sombra que sin saber nos causara daños en nuestros propios 'yo'.

_¿A veces temer a demostrar el ser tú es difícil? _ Si, si lo es. No hay que caer en el fondo del precipicio para ocultarnos; todos somos personas con derecho de disfrutar la vida. No temas a que los demás te intimiden, ni tu intimides a tu agresor, debes de demostrar tus capacidades y cualidades que te han de hacer especial…todos somos una gran familia 'Dango'. Aprender a hacer amistades en el primer día de escuela es difícil para algunos, para otros es sencillo. Dejarte fluir por la corriente del bien te ayudara a seguir tu camino adecuadamente, sabes que hay peligros en los cuales cruzaras por algunos momentos, tratar de evadirlos con astucia para que no repercutan en ti…dependerá de tu decisión.

Las materias del colegio pueden ser difíciles, otras pueden ser tus favoritas, si hay duda el cuestionar a los profesores sobre alguna duda que tengas es la mejor opción. Nunca te quedes cayado o cayada, el silencio será tu enemigo. La vida no es perfecta y más cuando te preparas para aquel mundo en el que has de vivir prontamente, el saber te hace grande y la consciencia te hace sabio. Podemos estar tristes, deprimidos, molestos, iracundos, felices, alegres, nerviosos, en fin el tener tantas emociones…hay que saber controlarles. Adolescencia no es una etapa, es una vida que hay que saber disfrutar sanamente.

Estamos expuestos a muchos riesgos, entre ellos el abuso del adulto nunca ha de faltar. Es por ello que sabremos salir de cualquier situación que nos impida el caminar, no habrá nadie que nos cubra nuestro mirar de la realidad. Aun somos pequeños y eso no lo podremos cambiar aun, queremos tomar decisiones de adultos, error. Aun no estamos preparados para poder mirar con responsabilidad y obligación ese mundo.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

La vida es maravillosa, el no sucumbir a nuestras pesadillas es una prueba complicada de salir, el correr no servirá; es mejor el tener la certeza y a veces armarnos de valor para saltar al siguiente paso sin correr tan de prisa. Todo y Nada, son dos conceptos que juntos hacen la diferencia (_todos tenemos un lado malvado e incluso hasta el mas malo tiene un lado bondadoso y el mas bueno tiene una chispa de maldad en su ser )._

_Hay miles de preguntas por responder..._

Nuestros padre no pueden adivinar nuestros sentires u pensares, hay que aprender a dialogar con ellos sobre el como nos sentimos ahora.

Hay jóvenes que pueden no tener padres o sus padres son separados, ellos saben que el madurar prontamente es muy duro. Para otros es el cambiar a una actitud destructiva, eso no está bien. Quienes tienen padres y una familia estable, es lo mejor que hay que valorar a saber valorar una simple cosa material, nadie es perfecto. Hay quienes nos privan del amor, para unos es el momento si sabes conllevarlo con responsabilidad y respeto, para otros aun no es el momento adecuado. Todos somos parte de un mundo unido, si te vas por el camino destructivo te hará daño y te conducirás por tu propia vida mala, mas sin embargo quienes elijen el sobre salir y escoger los sueños caídos de algunos adultos sabrán sobresalir.

Todos somos equivalentes en esta vida. Y simplemente somos —Adolescentes— hay que saber conducirnos, mi ejemplo de vida fue la gran familia 'Dango'.

* * *

…_El mundo es un tablero de juego, tú serás la pieza victoriosa de ese juego lleno de peligros, aprende a ganar y perder…no todo está perdido…_

_**Aun hay tiempo para cambiar**_


End file.
